The present computer input and courser positioning is by way of a mouse, which is very convenient but tired; and enough space, surface are needed but not operated in hand. Following the wide band technology, the multi-media technology and the wider screen day by day, a mouse which is smaller, more convenient and used as a TV remote controller is discussed hereinafter.